


Trable na Moravě

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Awkward Situation, Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trable na Moravě

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Pravá, levá, pravá, levá… Podobným způsobem dorazil muž ve středních letech od schodů až ke dveřím do pokoje. Po menším zápolení s klíčkem se dostal dokonce i dovnitř, pro jistotu nerozsvěcoval, jen si sundal boty, ponožky a mikinu, ve zbytku plánoval spát. Pohled mu padnul na postavu, zabalenou do peřiny na jedné z postelí. Pousmál se a hlavou se mu prohnala myšlenka na trochu teplé, mužské přítomnosti. Od posledního zájezdu se neviděli a Ondra mu prostě chyběl, rád se k němu tulil, rád se ho dotýkal, rád s ním spal ve všech významových rovinách toho slova.

 

Ani se nerozmýšlel, přešel k druhému muži a využil toho, že k němu byl zády. Odhrnul peřinu a vlezl si k němu, sice ho trochu zarazilo, že Ondra má vlasy kratší, než si pamatoval, a i vůně byla jiná, ale nebral na to ohled, umístil drobný polibek na odhalený krk, načež dostal chuť na víc, vždyť dneska ani neměli čas se pořádně přivítat…

 

Využil toho, že poněkud ztuhlé tělo se otočilo na záda, a tak jen vyhledal svými rty ty druhé a něžně je políbil, a ač ho napadlo, že Ondra přeci vousy nenosí, nechal to plavat a líbal by druhého muže dál, kdyby ten se od něj neodtáhl.

"Vole, co blbneš?!" ohradila se postava poněkud hlasitěji a ostřeji, než by Igor považoval za nutné.

 

Igor to přisoudil Ondrově špatné náladě, občas prostě byl takový, takže se jen hezky uvelebil vedle něj a drcnul do něj smířlivě nosem.

 

"Ondro… Chyběl jsi mi," načež ho dostihla únava a během pár vteřin usnul. Člověk, k němuž se tak láskyplně lepil, konsternovaně zíral na strop a velmi dobře vnímaje, o co Igorovi šlo, do ticha místnosti poznamenal:

 

"Já to věděl… já to kurva věděl. Dangl mi dluží kilo."

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

Jakmile Igor ráno rozlepil oči, tak věděl, že je něco špatně. Mírně jej pobolívala hlava, ale to už jej po těch letech pití překvapit nedokázalo, doslova jej ovšem vyděsilo, že ihned po probuzení před sebou spatřil Michala, jak sedí na židli a hledí na něj s tak strašně škodolibým úšklebkem, že Igor začal tušit něco zlého.

 

"Víš, Igore, přemýšlel jsem nad tím, jak si z tebe královsky udělám prdel," dolehl k němu uštěpačný hlas, načež se rozhodl posadit. Protřel si oči a znovu na Michala zamžoural. Připadal si strašně a měl pocit, že to bude ještě horší, až mu Michal vyjeví, co má na srdci.

 

Proč tady vůbec je? Takhle brzy u nich na pokoji…?

 

Igor polknul, kolečka sice zavrzala, ale zapadla do sebe a rozjela se na plné obrátky. Ondra večer odjel do Prahy, v Olomouci s nimi nespal. Sám měl pokoj s Michalem. Opil se a…

 

Hnědé oči doznaly ještě větších rozměrů než obvykle, Igorův žaludek se sevřel a při pohledu na Michala by se v něm krve nedořezal.

 

"Právě sedíš na mé posteli," pokračoval Michal. "O Ondrovi dobrých deset let pochybuju, jestli není buzerant, ale i ty, Igore…"

 

Ačkoliv postřehl v kolegově hlasu prvky pobavení, sám s hrůzou sledoval příval vzpomínek na noc, kdy se v podroušeném stavu dostal na pokoj, vlezl si do postele, kde čekal někoho jiného a…

 

"Do prdele…" složil obličej do dlaní. Srdce mu zběsile tlouklo a zoufale se snažilo vyskočit studem z hrudníku, po zádech mu přelétl děs, cítil se tak potupně, provinile… prostě si přišel jako ten největší pitomec.

 

Ještě by zkousnul, že to na ně s Ondrou praskne, že za to bude moci vinit jen sebe, ale že zrovna takovým způsobem, kdy se vyloženě sápe na Michala a snad ho i…

 

"Promiň!" vyhrknul, zoufalost v hlase jasně patrnou. "Já… nemyslel jsem, nikdy bych to… za střízliva…"

 

"Igore," přerušil jeho tok omluv a výmluv ironický podtón. Oslovený opatrně zvedl hlavu a vyděšeně se na Michala podíval. Ne, vážně netušil, co by od něj teď měl očekávat, sžíral jej strach, protože Michal uměl reagovat hodně, hodně impulzivně a… ne, nemohl si dovolit, aby to mezi nimi přestalo na jevišti fungovat, za to odpovědnost vážně převzít nechtěl.

 

"Běž se dát dohromady, za půlhodiny odjíždíme do Opavy," bylo mu jen řečeno, i když Igor měl pocit, že Míša mu původně chtěl sdělit něco jiného, ale nakonec si to při pohledu na něj, na kocovinou sužovanou trosku, rozmyslel.

Poslechl jej. Jakž takž ze sebe udělal zase člověka, za celou cestu pak nepronesl prakticky ani slovo. Nutno říci, že to v jeho případě nebylo něco neobvyklého, ale tentokrát mluvit spíše nedokázal, aniž by v Michalově přítomnosti necítil tlak okolo žaludku. Nebál se, že by to jeho kolega někomu řekl, ale… styděl se. Sakra tak moc se za svou blbost styděl…

 

Srdce se mu svíralo každou vteřinou, kdy se s Michalem octl chvíli sám, o to více se těšil, až budou na místě, až dorazí Ondra, až bude v bezpečí s ním na pokoji… Sice mu bude muset povědět, co se stalo, ale nedokázal si představit, že… že na to Ondra reaguje jinak než záchvatem smíchu. Chvíli přemýšlel nad tím, že by mu to zatajil, ale v tomhle případě nepochyboval, že by se Michal nepochlubil.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 

"Tak mi řekni, co se tady prosím tě stalo?" spustil na něj Ondra, jakmile se oba potkali na pokoji. Na společném pokoji. Jen oni dva. Díky bohu.

 

Igor se usadil do křesla, ramena skleslá a výraz trpitelský, což Ondrovu zvědavost jen umocnilo. Michal mu něco naznačil, ale trval na tom, že mu to musí povědět Igor, protože… no, protože to spískal a zaslouží si za to nějaký trest, že? Mladšího muže zaujal už jen ten Míšův pohled, kterým jej počastoval, ale neptal se, raději se tu záhadu rozhodl nechat vyjasnit Igora. Ten se sice tvářil, že se by nejraději s tím křeslem splynul, ale po chvíli promluvil.

 

"Michal to ví," začal trochu oklikou, i když také tuto informaci musel Ondrovi podat. Celá jeho noční eskapáda tímhle tak nějak vyvrcholila... "O nás."

 

"Jak k tomu došlo?" objevil se na Ondrově tváři vážný výraz, ale když viděl, že Igor se nadále ošívá a že mu nejspíše potřebuje sdělit ještě něco důležitějšího, přešel ke své tašce, aby si z ní povytahoval pár věcí, a dal tak Igimu čas ke shromáždění myšlenek. Ten s tím byl hotov rychleji, než by čekal…

 

"Vlezl jsem mu do postele a osahával ho."

 

Ondra ztuhnul v pohybu. Vážně se nepřeslechl?! Zůstal skloněný nad taškou, pár vteřin do ní zíral, načež obrátil pohled ke svému příteli, jenž na něj ztraceně hleděl. Snažil se udržet výraz, ale slyšel, jak se mu do hlasu vkradlo pobavení.

 

"Cože jsi…?"

 

"S Richardem jsme se napili a já pak zapomněl, že tady nejsi a…" odmlčel se, jelikož přišlo přesně to, co předpokládal.

 

Ondrovy oči se rozzářily a jeho rty se roztáhly v úsměv. Igor rezignovaně složil obličej do dlaní a dutě dodal:

 

"Já ho snad i líbal."

 

Několika sekundové ticho nejprve prořízlo zakňučení, jako by se někdo snažil zuby nehty potlačit své veselí, načež ve svém snažení selhal a pokojem se roznesl hlasitý smích. Igor vzhlédl a bezvýrazně sledoval mladšího muže, jak hýká smíchy.

Nedivil se mu. Když to teď bylo venku, sám začínal pochybovat, jestli se taky nemá sám sobě spíše smát, než aby toho litoval. Stejně s tím už nic nenadělá.

 

"Co já bych dal za to, abych viděl jeho výraz v tu chvíli, kdy ses k němu přitisknul," pronesl na závěr svého výstupu Ondra, načež se posadil na postel a vydýchával se, do šedomodrých očí se mezi jiskřičky královského pobavení vklínil soucit. "Asi je dobře, že už to Michal ví."

 

"Nevadí ti to…?" zeptal se Igor váhavě. Sice předpokládal, že to Ondra řešit nebude, ale přeci jen…

 

"Jednou by na to stejně přišel," pokrčil Ondra rameny. "Možná pro něj trochu méně šokujícím způsobem, než jaký jsi mu připravil, ale přišel."

 

"Ale jak se mu teď mám podívat do očí?!" prohnala se Igorem vlna vzteku, stále vydatně podporovaná studem a pocitem viny, vyskočil z křesla a přešel k oknu, z něhož se zahleděl do krásného, květnového dne. "Vždyť já ho objal a šeptal mu, jak jsi mi chyběl," pokračoval tiše.

 

Uvnitř Ondry se něco pohnulo, když ta slova uslyšel, a jeho pohled změknul. Bylo mu jasné, že kdyby Igimu tak nechyběl, nemuseli by tady nic podobného řešit.

 

"Zajdu za ním, nechám ho, aby se vyjádřil… Překousne to, nic jiného mu stejně nezbude," řekl aspoň něco, čím doufal, že Igora trochu uklidní, přesto ale více sázel na jiný způsob konejšení… Proto se přesunul ke svému příteli, umístil ruce na jeho boky a pomalu je spojil na bříšku, sám se pak přitisknul k jeho zádům, hlavu si položil na Igorovo rameno. "Taky jsi mi chyběl," brouknul a otřel se rty o Igiho ouško.

 

Do začátku odpoledního představení měli ještě nějaký ten čas, a tak Ondra pokračoval v tom, aby odehnal Igorovo napětí do nenávratna, aby jej přivedl na jiné myšlenky… protože, jak sám řekl, jeho přítel mu hodně scházel. Odstoupil od něj, obešel jej a s pohledem upřeným do hnědých očí Igora přiměl k pohybu směrem dozadu, dokud nenarazili na konstrukci postele.

 

Igor citelně vnímal, jak se mu uzel na žaludku postupně rozvazuje, a stačil k tomu jen ten výraz, s jakým na něj Ondra hleděl, nechal kolena, aby se mu podlomila, načež se octl na matraci s přibližnou představou toho, co se právě bude dít. Ondra mu zatlačil na hrudník, Igor se opět podvolil, lehl si na záda a trochu se posunul dozadu, následně se nad ním objevil druhý muž, na rtech doslova svůdný úsměv. I jemu nyní cukly koutky směrem vzhůru, napětí z něj padalo s každou vteřinou, kterou se jim začalo prohánět počínající vzrušení, jen viděl Ondru, jak nad ním obkročmo klečí a sklání se k němu, a do dolních partií se mu nahrnula krev, po těle mu přeběhlo příjemné zachvění, jakmile se k jeho rtům přiblížily ty druhé a jemně jej políbily.

 

Do prdele, proběhlo mu hlavou, jak jen mu tohle chybělo. Ochotně Ondrovi jeho pozornost oplácel, vibrace nabíraly na intenzitě, spokojeně zamručel, když mu Ondra prohrábnul vlasy, sám pozvedl ruce, jednou uchopil Ondrovu čelist a palce mu přejel po tváři, druhou pak vklouznul pod jeho triko a užíval si ten pocit, mít a moci se jej dotýkat…

 

"Postarám s tebe," prozradil mu Ondra s láskyplným úsměvem svůj plán, načež se mu v hrudníku usídlil příjemný pocit díky vděčnému úsměvu, jaký mu Igor věnoval. Neubránil se nutkání ho znovu políbit, tentokrát vniknul jazykem do Igorových úst, vylákal pak jeho jazyk ven, mazlil se s ním, mísil jejich sliny, zároveň vyhrnul Igorovi triko až ke klíčním kostem, dlaněmi mapoval jeho hrudník a bříško, vyloženě jej hladil a nebýt erekce, kterou cítil proti vlastnímu rozkroku, myslel by si, že Igora vlastně jen uklidňuje.

 

Jenže starší muž byl všechno, jen ne zcela klidný, neboť on také vnímal tvrdost, otírající se o tu jeho a z vlhkého, ale pomalého polibku se rychle stával horký a hladový souboj o dominanci, kterou Ondra ukončil tím, že hravě kousnul svého partnera do spodního rtu. Igor jen slastně přivřel víčka a vyšel boky vstříc těm druhým, úplně stejně vzrušeným.

 

"Ondro… prosím…" zašeptal, když se mu Ondrova ústa na moment vzdálila. Byla rudá a leskla se slinami, jen ten pohled mu poslal do slabin další výboj, byl už úplně tvrdý, látka kalhot se napínala na jeho penisu, který se chtěl dostat co nejblíže k Ondrovu. "Potřebuju tě..."

 

Možná by Igora ještě chvíli potrápil, možná si zasloužil potrestat za to, co zase vyvedl, ale nemohl ho trápit, když se na něj díval tímto způsobem… Čokoládově hnědé oči plné touhy, ústa otevřená, připravená prosit a sténat jeho jméno, a ta slova…

 

"Je mi jedno, co si Michal myslí," řekl dříve, než nad tím stačil popřemýšlet. "já bych se tě nikdy nevzdal."

 

Igorovým výrazem se mihlo cosi divokého, než se znovu vpil do Ondrových rtů, bral si jeho ústa nesmlouvavě, vyjadřuje tak sílu emocí, jež vůči druhému muži pociťoval, a z hrdla mu unikl sten, když mu rozkrok přikryla dlaň, dotýkající se skrze látku jeho erekce, vyšel jí boky vstříc a zvrátil hlavu, jakmile mu Ondra přejel po celé délce. Než se stihl vzpamatovat, uslyšel zvuk zipu, knoflík byl rozepnut a zanedlouho pocítil na svém penisu chladný vzduch, následován pevným sevřením mužské ruky.

 

Ondrovy rty se přesunuly na jeho krk, kde co chvíli pocítil stisk zubů, všechno to napětí, vztek, stud… všechno se díky Ondrovi přeměnilo v touhu a vzrušení, slyšel sám sebe sténat jako smyslů zbaveného, hrudník se mu mohutně zvedal, celý se třásl, když dlaň na jeho erekci zrychlovala, potřeboval to, potřeboval to tak strašně moc…

 

Mimoděk zachytil, že zarývá prsty do Ondrových ramen, že najednou hledí do těch nádherných, modrých očí a pak to přišlo, všechna slast se znásobila, prolétla každou buňkou jeho těla a vytryskla z něj v podobě bílé tekutiny, prameny mu ulpěly i na bříšku, chvějícím se intenzitou prožité slasti.

 

Chvíli mu trvalo, než se dech i tep vrátili k normálu a mozek opět začal fungovat, Ondra jej upravil a utřel se do papírového ubrousku, jenž měl ten chytrák vždycky u sebe, a lehl si vedle něj, oči upřené na Igorovu tvář, uvolněnou a mírnou. Pousmál se, když se k němu Igor naklonil a jemně, ale hluboce jej políbil, položil se do toho polibku a měkce zasténal, neboť na svém jako skála tvrdém vzrušení ucítil dlaň, vzápětí se dostanuvší skrze vrstvy látky.

 

Naprosto v rozporu se skoro línými pohyby rtů jeho ruka na něm kmitala a zkušeně jej dovedla k orgasmu, sladkém úplně stejně jako Igorovy rty… ironicky by se uchechtnul nad tím, jaké klišé mu prolétlo hlavou, ale cítil se tak dobře, uvolněně a spokojeně, že nad tím mávnul rukou.

 

Posadil se, aby očistil i sebe, a mrknul na hodinky. Měli ještě chvilku, a tak se položil zpátky na záda, Igora vedle sebe.

"Michal z nás bude mít ještě větší prdel než doteď," poznamenal jen tak do ticha. "Ale nemyslím si, že by to komukoliv řekl."

 

Igor mlčky souhlasil. Do Michala by toho řekl spoustu, ale když šlo o soukromé záležitosti, uměl být diskrétní, pokud chtěl.

 

"A kvůli tomu, co se stalo…" promluvil Ondra znovu, pohled upřený na svého přítele. "tím se netrap."

 

"To se ti lehko řekne," povzdechl si Igor, ale… uvědomil si, že ho to vážně už tak netíží. Naopak ho momentálně trochu zatěžoval Ondra, který k němu přisunul a položil si hlavu na jeho hrudník, a Igor jej objal paží. Musel ale souhlasit s Ondrou minimálně v tom, že i kdyby se Michal na hlavu stavěl, on by se jej také nikdy nevzdal.

 

Znělo to teatrálně a ohraně, jenže když tak vnímal vůni Ondrových vlasů, cítil jeho váhu na své hrudi… znělo to i pravdivě.


End file.
